Puppy Love
by samandrxel
Summary: Gabriel wants a dog, but Sam suggests otherwise


The wet-nosed labrador puppy sneezed and shook his head, wagging his tail furiously. It yelped and ran in a circle. "Sam, don't you think he's adorable? Can we get him?"

Sam blinked, watching the dog's tongue roll out of it's mouth. "I -"

"Aww! Sam, it's smiling at you," Gabriel gasped, bending down and patting his lap to urge the puppy over. "Here, puppy, puppy." The puppy sprinted as fast as it's little legs could go - right into Gabriel. Gabriel pet it's sleek, golden back and massaged its' ears.

"I don't know, Gabriel," Sam sat cross-legged next to him, "dogs are a lot of work."

"We can do it, Sam, c'mon!"

"Nah, I really don't think -"

"_Look._ Look into it's big brown eyes and tell me that he doesn't have the cutest face," Gabriel squished up the dog's face as the pup tried to nip at his hand.

"Gabe, I love dogs, but I just don't think I can handle having one," Sam picked the dog up from in front of Gabriel and placed him in his lap. The dog bounced up and put his two front paws on Sam's shoulders and proceeded to lick his face. "Gah!" Sam grabbed the dog and put it back on the grass.

Gabriel giggled. "_See!_ He _likes_ you!"

Sam grumbled. "Can't we just get a hamster or a goldfish?"

"No, Sammich, I want a puppy!" Gabriel practically squealed like a five-year-old.

"It's not gonna be a little puppy in three years," Sam rolled his eyes, lying down in the grass. The dog pounced away from Gabriel as soon as Sam lay down. He climbed on top of Sam's stomach and internal organs; he walked up to his face and started to sniff and lick his nose and eyelids. "Hey, ugh!" Sam sat up and pushed the puppy away from him.

Gabriel basically fell back in laughter. "Oh, man, we are _totally_ getting this dog now."

"No, we're not."

"Yes, we _are._"

"_No,_ we are _not._"

"_Sam!_" Gabriel whimpered, "Please?" He leaned forward and kissed Sam on the lips, moving the puppy over to the side. "Please?" Gabriel placed another kiss on his lips. "Please?" He kissed him on his nose, neck and cheek. "_Pleeeease?_"

Sam grinned, lying back down into the sweet grass, and pulling Gabriel on top of him. "No," he replied, a grin still on his face. He pulled Gabriel's head back down to kiss him again, nice and slow. After several seconds, Gabriel sat up and looked for the puppy.

"Tryin' to distract me, huh Winchester?" Gabriel stood up and looked around for the pup but he was no where to be seen. "Where's Twix?"

"Who the hell is Twix?"

"I named him," Gabriel explained.

Sam groaned. "Damn it, Gabriel, I _knew_ it was a bad idea for the pet store to trust us with playing with the dog _outside._"

"Well, Cas was the one who actually told us we could -"

"Yeah, but he's the manager at the store," Sam sighed, "this could get him fired."

"Shit. Shit shit shit," Gabriel yanked Sam up from the grass and took his hand. "Well, we have to look for him." He turned around and ran past a tree, Sam following closely.

"Idiot," Sam mumbled as Gabriel looked to his left and right for a little dog running.

"Twix!" he called. Gabriel whistled and Sam tried to catch up.

Sam put a hand on Gabriel's shoulder to stop him. "Dude, you're just gonna have to straight up call Cas."

"No, he'll be _pissed._"

"Well, _duh._ You lost his freakin' puppy!"

"Looking for this?" Cas walked toward them, a warm smile on a face, and a labrador puppy in his arms.

"Twix!" Gabriel gasped. He reached his hand out to pet the dog, relieved. "Oh my God, Cas, I thought I had lost 'im. Thank -"

"No, don't think you'll be getting away with this _that_ easily," Cas stated. He clipped a collar and leash on the puppy. He handed Gabriel the leash. "I could've been fired."

Sam exchanged glances with Gabriel. He silently raised his eyebrows as if to say, _See, I told you._

"So," Cas said, "you're keeping him."

"_WHAT._"

"Really?!"

"Yes. The little guy's been at the store for weeks and no one has bought him," Cas leaned down to scratch his head. "Long story short, I'm giving him to you for free."

"Cas -"

"Cas, you're a miracle worker," Gabriel was pretty much about to cry. He picked up the dog, who squirmed in his arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"I can't believe this," Sam shook his head, "but I guess I'll get used to it. Ready to raise a dog, Gabriel?"

"His name is Twix, Sam," Gabriel informed him, running his hands through his fur.

"It looks like he loves the dog more than he loves me," Sam sighed jokingly.

Dean joined them seconds later with a sleeping bunny in his hands. He kissed Cas on the forehead.

The birds chirped.

The sun shined.

Twix chased around his tail.

Yeah, Sam could definitely get used to this.


End file.
